The Earth's Precious Emerald
by Aiyana-J. Snowbear
Summary: Pluto has returned & has his sights on the earth's precious emerald, Hikaru Hasama. Pluto believes Hikaru is the Chosen Light of Gaea, Princess Esmeralda, that will revive Rago & his beyblade, Diabolical Nemesis. Some Hikaru/Tsubasa, Hikaru/Dynamis Hikaru/Ryuga in chapters 1-8. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade: Metal series.

AN: This is another story based on Hikaru Hasama. Roommates in this chapter. Maybe H/? in later chapters if I get more ideas for this story. Not entirely sure if I want to continue with this story as I'm just winging it for the time being.

**The earth's precious emerald**

Chapter one:

The blissful morning rays of sunrise shine down on her pretty brown face from her bedroom window, Hikaru Hasama, yawns as she stretches her slender body. "It's morning all ready?" She said pushing her sheets and blanket off of her.

Hikaru sits up in her double-sized bed wearing her turquoise knee-length nightgown. She rubs the sleepiness from her amethyst eyes. Soon after, Hikaru walks up to her mirror to start brushing her shoulder-length cerulean hair.

There is a knock on her bedroom door.

"Yes, who's there?"

"Hikaru, I made some omelets for breakfast."

"Okay. Thanks, Tsubasa. I'll be there when I get properly dressed."

"Okay." Tsubasa Otori said walking away from the door to allow his roommate, Hikaru Hasama, some privacy. As soon as he enters the kitchen, Tsubasa grabs three plates with each an omelet.

"I can't believe it has all ready been five years since we have been living as roommates, Tsubasa." Hikaru said walking into the dinning room. She finishes buttoning the last three yellow buttons on her shirt to her business outfit.

"Me, either." Tsubasa agrees wholeheartedly with his co-worker as he butters the popped toast from the toaster. "We could pose as a married couple."

Hikaru warmly smiles at her roommate's sense of rare humor. She lightly shakes her head at him. "Oh, Tsubasa." She said looking at her miniature altar. Hikaru gasps, seeing an omelet - on a plate - in front of her deceased mother's miniature altar in the living room.

"I thought your mother, Esmeralda, would appreciate the breakfast." Tsubasa said looking at Hikaru's back with his soft golden-brownish eyes.

Hikaru sidelong glances over her left shoulder to look at her roommate and co-worker for WBBA. Her amethyst eyes soften to a soft sparkly glitter. "Thank you, Tsubasa." She said lightly wiping her teary eyes. "She would be very happy." Hikaru replies walking towards the table to sit down to eat her breakfast.

As they both eat their breakfast together, the cd "Tchaikovsky-The Nutcracker-Vase Des Fleurs (Walze of the Flowers)" starts playing from the stereo. The music is calm and soothing that it makes a person want to dance around for fun. It is so full of cheerfulness.

"My mother loved this song. She would often hold me in her arms and dance around in the living room." Hikaru frowns spooning up some of her omelet up to her lips to eat. She lightly chews on it and adds "This is delicious, Tsubasa."

Tsubasa silently glances at his roommate. Lately, he notices that she often talks about her mother during the month of May of each following year. Tsubasa spoons up some more of his omelet into his mouth. "I'm glad it is to your liking, Hikaru. Your turn is tomorrow." Tsubasa reminds her as he places down his fork onto his plate and looks across the miniature table at her.

"Okay." Hikaru said with a soft smile on her face. "I'll try."

Tsubasa stands up from his seat and he walks over to stand in front of Hikaru. He holds out his hand to her and he notices that the cerulean-haired girl raises her head up to look up at him in puzzlement. "Hikaru Hasama, may I, Tsubasa Otori, ask you for this dance?" Tsubasa said firmly looking down at her.

"Tsubasa, this is no time to be fooling around. We need to get to work. The Director will get angry if we're late, again." Hikaru hotly scolds him. She firmly narrows her amethyst eyes at her calm roommate.

"Come on, Hikaru, humour me for once." Tsubasa told her with a light wink and a charming smile on his face.

Reluctantly, Hikaru returns a soft smile of her own as she takes his hand in hers. She allows Tsubasa to guild her into the living room to dance to 'Beauty & The Beast'. Hikaru rests her left hand on his right shoulder. Tsubasa rests his right hand on her left hip. Then, he leads her into a soft playful dance.

"You can play as Belle and I'll play the part of the Beast." Tsubasa lightly teases Hikaru as they twirl and whirl around the living room. He could hear her sweet laughter as they continue to dance playfully.

After dancing playfully during their dance together, Tsubasa slows his pace in order to lightly pull Hikaru closer against the warmth of his body. He leans the side of his head against hers and softly whispers into her ear. "Hikaru, I'm really sorry that I continue to make you worry so much about me."

Hikaru gasps in astonishment that Tsubasa would know that she often worries about him because of his dark side might resurface.

Tsubasa lifts up his head to meet her eyes with his. "Will you accept my apology for making you shed any unnecessary tears?"

"Tsubasa, we should really get to work now and quit fooling around like this." Hikaru said trying to avoid the sensitive subject as 'Beauty & The Beast' finishes to another song. 'The heart won't lie.' By Vince Gill featuring Reba McEntire starts playing.

Tsubasa closes his eyes and lightly chuckles at the irony of the lyrics to this song. "Hikaru, 'the heart won't lie'. I know my heart is stronger because I have someone special to me by my side."

"You really are a hopeless romantic." Hikaru said shaking her head. She rests her head on his chest listening to the soft rhythm of his strong heartbeat. "You're right, Tsubasa. I can hear that you do have a very strong heart."

Tsubasa lightly laughs and adds, "Each heartbeat is made just for you."

Hikaru lightly giggles again and adds, "You truly are a hopeless romantic."

"Not as hopeless as most guys, right?"

Hikaru doesn't answer for a while as her thoughts are elsewhere. She wraps her arms around his waist in a soft embrace as she closes her eyes wishing for this moment not to end. "Tsubasa, do you honestly believe that Ryuga is a nice person? I just don't know anymore." Hikaru asks lightly squeezing Tsubasa in her arms. "If you've forgotten, he trapped us –you and me - inside of his Lighting L-drago as well as Kyoya." Hikaru reminds Tsubasa of what the tyrant did to them.

"Ryuga may not be a knight-in-shining-armor type but I'm sure he has some ambitions that motivate him in his selfish actions. He did mentor me about how to accept my dark side." Tsubasa reassures Hikaru of her own doubts about the tyrant. He wraps his arms around her waist returning the embrace.

"Now that you mention it, Tsubasa." Hikaru said recalling the finals. "Ryuga did suddenly appear - out of nowhere – to have some showdown with Jack from Team Psykick of Hades Inc… At that time, Ryuga temporary stood in for Gan Gan Galaxy. Masamune was in a sling and everyone depended on Gingka to win two matches in a row because you two were unconscious in the medical room."

Tsubasa nods in agreement with her. "You see, Hikaru. Ryuga's not as bad as he seems to make himself out to be. He has some good in him under that rogue exterior."

"Maybe," Hikaru slightly agrees. "But he's still an obnoxious tyrant." She whispers under her breath so that Tsubasa doesn't hear her.

_On top of a roof_

Pluto – in a cape and goggles – spots a pair leaving a brick apartment building. The beyblade in his hand starts to leak a dark misty aura. Pluto looks down at his beyblade and lightly chuckles to himself. "I finally found you, Princess Esmeralda, chosen light of Gaea." He said as the sunlight rays reflect on his goggles to focus on a cheerful Hikaru Hasama walking beside Tsubasa Otori as they both are heading towards the direction of the WBBA.

AN: I thought of having a T/H fluffy moment (without an apple scene). Their bond in the anime is quite obvious as they often talk to each other. They are co-workers yet seeing them as roommates is quite amusing. I really think that T/H can be the best of friends as they share a special bond with one another. Example in Metal Fury: The lost kingdom T/H has a mini-scene as they are using iPad devices to communicate. T/H has a unique trust and dependance in each other as they are a team. I admit T/H is my favourite pairing above other pairings with Hikaru. I'll have to research on Ryuga/Kenta relationship in order to get inside Ryuga's head/heart for a possible Ryuga/Hikaru story. I'll try my best in my studies.

Don't forget to review on the way out.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade Metal series.

AN: Special thanks to A.B.D.Y.Z for your review on continuing with this story. Even though, I'm just winging it with this story. However, the plot has always been something that has amused me. I'm not sure who to pair with Hikaru with though. Still in the winds that have cool breezes. I got inspired for this 2nd chapter by my own personal IMovie video of D/H featuring the 'Beauty & The Beast' from the Disney movie sung by Mrs. Potts version. Beyblade Metal Fury episode 34 inspires this D/H couple. I'll try my best to stick closely to the characters' personalities. Two last notes are that Zeus's daughter, Princess Esmeralda, is Hikaru Hasama's ancestor & incarnation/reincarnation. Also, Zeus' right-hand knight, General Kira, is Dynamis' ancestor & incarnation/reincarnation. With that said enjoy the story.

'Tale as old as time'

_The young beautiful heiress, Princess Esmeralda, is casually picking some daisies from inside her floral garden. She is singing a heartfelt song of falling in love. Esmeralda is totally unaware that someone is leaning on the palace walls secretly watching her from afar in the shadows from the closed-up palace gates. _

_General Kira has always been quite fond of the kind-hearted princess. He felt extremely tranquil whenever he could find the time to listen to her songs. As a levelheaded right-hand general, Kira would have to attend long meetings with King Zeus and the other four royal knight members in the audience hall for debate on what is going to happen in the far future. The only time Kira can hear Esmeralda's comforting soft singing voice is when he is on his way to the audience hall. Kira frowns knowing he has to depart before any of the other knights spot him for spying on the princess. _

_Esmeralda gasps lifting her head up to look over her right shoulder at the direction to the empty palace gates. She forms a frown on her lovely face as she stands up to walk towards her royal chambers._

_Inside the audience hall_

"_My brother, King Hades, has decided to declare war upon my prosperous kingdom." King Zeus announces to his knee-bowing royal knights. "I request each of you to plead your loyalty aid in this battle between light vs. dark. Princess Esmeralda's future depends on it." _

"_I understand, King Zeus." General Kira said slightly raising his head up to look at his royal highness. "I'll do anything to protect this kingdom and… Princess Esmeralda. I'll risk my life for this kingdom."_

_King Zeus acknowledges Kira with a slight nod. Zeus turns his attention to his remaining knights with their heads still bowed in respects. "Who else will join me in this fight?"_

"_We, royal knights, will accompany his majesty." The remaining royal knights said in sync as they lift up their heads to look at a satisfied Zeus._

"_We leave tomorrow at dawn." A joyful Zeus announces to his circle of royal knights. _

_Kira frowns in the back around as he sidelong glances away. His thoughts linger to the cheerful Princess Esmeralda. He closes his eyes lightly pushing the memory away from him. Love and War didn't mix. _

_An exhausted Kira is walking towards his private chambers when he notices someone in the shadows. He stops in his tracks to reach for his launcher –underneath his cloak - and holds up his weapon at the shadows. "Who's there? I suggest you come out." He said narrowing his sharp cerulean eyes. When they didn't heed his warnings, Kira rips the cord to launch his Jupiter beyblade into the shadows. There is a shriek as the person tumbles in front of him. "P-Princess…"_

_Princess Esmeralda is wearing a creamy-white flurry-layered sleeveless gown that goes down to her ankles. She is sitting on the cold-cemented ground of the palace. "I didn't mean to frighten you."_

"_You didn't frighten me, Princess Esmeralda." Kira frowns as he calmly looks at her with soft eyes. He slightly smiles at her innocent, fragile frame sitting in front of him. "Here, I'll escort you to your chambers, Princess Esmeralda." He said holding out his hand to her._

_Esmeralda pouts as she reluctantly takes his hand in hers. After she is pulled up, Esmeralda collides into his warm muscular chest and slightly backs up for a moment before she realizes her reaction. Silently, she rests both of her hands on his chest. Only to slightly inch closer to his warmth. She could smell his sweet body scent that she longed for. Esmeralda frowns lifting up her head to look into his cerulean eyes with her violet ones._

"_What is troubling you, Princess Esmeralda?" Kira asks looking warmly down at her as he resists the urge to wrap his arms around her._

"_Hold me, General Kira." Esmeralda demands as she rests her head down on his chest where she could hear his heart beating. "Hold me, please."_

_Kira is taken aback by her sudden demand. He frowns, as he is obliged to obey Her Highness. He wraps his sturdy arms around her waist in a heartfelt embrace._

"_I love you, Kira." Esmeralda said raising her head up to look up at him. Her violet eyes sparkle with little dewdrops of tears sliding down the sides of her cheeks. "I truly do love you, Kira."_

"_Princess Esmeralda." Kira said with a soft breathless expression feeling his heart strings being tugged. He slightly leans his head forward still trying to resist the entire desiring urge to kiss her in response to her confession. _

_A bashful Esmeralda lowers her head down before adding. "I-I've heard from my maid-in-waiting that my uncle is on his way to dethrone my father and dispose of me. His greatest threat."_

_Kira grabs her shoulders with his sturdy hands in a firm grip. His stare is full of anxiety and fear within his cerulean eyes. "I won't let that happen to you, Princess Esmeralda. I will fight for you. Even if it will cost me my own life."_

_Esmeralda frowns lowering her head down. "I see. I'm just your royal princess that needs protection all the time." Esmeralda said pushing him away from her in frustration. She turns around to walk away._

_Kira frowns looking at the upset princess walking away from him. He closes his eyes in sheer annoyance with himself for not being able to confess his true feelings that he has for her; that he returns those feelings of a promising love between them. _

_Esmeralda frowns peeking from behind a massive palace pillar. She is very disappointed that General Kira didn't come after her like he should have. "Maybe I was being too rash with my feelings for him. Maybe he doesn't feel the same way that I do for him." She said closing her eyes in great defeat. She re-opens them in order to continue to her private royal chambers._

_ Early the next morning at the crack of dawn, there is an echo of war cries and instruments being pounded loudly for announcing wartime to all citizens._

_ General Kira is standing alongside his knightly comrades and King Zeus. They are all heading out to the battlefield to deal with Hades. Kira's eyes are full of focus and determination with a goal. He looks down at his purple beyblade, Jupiter. "Jupiter, I'm counting on you, old friend. We must protect this prosperous land and… her." He said placing his beyblade into his launcher and ripping the cord. "Jupiter, go." He orders as many others follow in suit by launching their own beyblades inside the battlefield._

_ Princess Esmeralda is standing just little ways from the outskirts of the palace entrance. She is full of hopefulness, as she looks onwards to the massive army of her father's, King Zeus. She claps her hands together and silently offers a pray that they return home safely to their loved ones. After her pray, her violet eyes search for him in desperation. Esmeralda frowns when she cannot spot him in the massive crowding army. Before she turns away from the battlefield, she suddenly hears his familiar war cry. Esmeralda turns her head to look at the left direction and sees her knight-in-shinning-armor fighting with his purple beyblade, Jupiter. Esmeralda smiles on hopefully in hopes that he will return home to her. So they could finally settle their own personal matters between them. _

Mist Mountain Shine:

There is a shooting star flying though the night sky, Dynamis wakes up to look up at the tailing end of the shooting star. "A sign that 'Princess Esmeralda' has returned. She will be in great danger if Hades knew her whereabouts as her spirit will revive him from Zeus' seal." He said standing up off his stone chair in the shrine. "I must protect her at all cost." He vows walking towards the exit.

WBBA:

Hikaru is almost done collecting data onto her mini-iPad. She is going to send this information to her co-worker & roommate, Tsubasa, as he is off hosting a tournament held by WBBA today.

There is a sudden glass shattering sound. Hikaru screams closing her eyes. She hears a noise and slightly opens her eyes to see a single ruby red beyblade spinning in front of her. The beyblade starts to leak some black mist.

Hikaru gasps in horror as she slowly lifts up her head to see her attacker. He is wearing a cloak and goggles. She could hardly hear his muffled chuckle.

"Hello, Princess Esmeralda." He lightly chuckles pulling down the collar from around his neck. He allows his ruby-red beyblade to spin towards a frightened Hikaru.

Hikaru steps back until she is standing against the wall. Her violet eyes are full of great fear. "Who… Who are you?"

"Oh, that's right, we never met." Pluto said ripping off his cloak and goggles to reveal a young man with shoulder-length purple hair. He is wearing a white tuxedo suit. "My name is Pluto."

"Pluto…" Hikaru repeats in sheer shock. "Didn't you merge with Hades? I thought…"

"I did merge with him but I managed to escape." Pluto slyly smirks at the young lady in front of him. "As for you, Princess Esmeralda. It's time for you to fulfill your role in destiny." He said raising his hand in triumph.

"Princess Esmeralda… My name is Hikaru Hasama." Hikaru said angrily holding her Storm Aquio in her fist. "I don't know what kind of destiny you are talking about but I'm not this Princess Esmeralda."

"Oh. Really now." Pluto said closing his eyes in sheer amusement of her lame bluffing. "If that was the case then my beyblade wouldn't react to your spirit energy of pure light." He said opening his eyes to look at an astonished Hikaru. "How very foolish of you to even think that you could stay out of this battle. You, alongside the other chosen, are required, Chosen Princess of Gaea." He adds with a sly snicker. "You're pure spirit will revive Hades, Princess Esmeralda." He told her as he signals his ruby-red beyblade to fly towards Hikaru.

Hikaru swiftly grabs her launcher in her hand and locks Storm Aquio in the launcher. She closes her eyes tightly as she rips her cord in order to fire Storm Aquio to defend her.

There is a flash of orange flames that knocks her cerulean beyblade away from the collision of Pluto's ruby red beyblade.

"Did you forget about me?"

Pluto snickers at the intruder standing in the shadows. "So, you did manage to escape from Nemesis, after all."

"Don't be ridiculous, Clown." Ryuga said stepping out of the shadows. "Of course I have. I'm the Dragon Emperor."

Hikaru opens her eyes to see an eerie aura from the confident and arrogant proclaimed Dragon Emperor. "Ryuga," She whispers resting her hands on the sides of her head as a headache starts pounding inside her head. "Why does the tyrant, Ryuga, of all people have to be here? Has he not caused me enough pain and suffering all ready?"

The orange fiery dragon rises from the black beyblade. "Princess Esmeralda, listen to me. You truly are the 'Chosen Princess of Gaea' that will revive Hades from Nemesis."

"That dragon… He just spoke to me. Telepathically." Hikaru said in sheer amazement as she lowers her hands down from her head.

"Ryuga is a formal chosen one. He gave his power to Kenta. Ryuga wants to make up for his mistakes starting with you, Chosen Princess of Gaea." The fiery dragon continues to briefly explain to her.

Hikaru stiffens at the mention of Ryuga trying to be a nice guy all of a sudden. "He's nothing, but a tyrant."

"Listen girl, I have no business with the likes of you. You're in my way." Ryuga said ice glaring at Hikaru. "Metro L-Drago." He orders motioning his hand to signal his beyblade to attack the ruby-red beyblade.

"Fair enough, I can spare some time to play with you for a while." Pluto said shrugging his shoulders. He lightly chuckles, proudly in sheer confidence. "But then after playtime, I'll have to resume business with a certain little precious princess."

"I'll wipe that smirk off you face."

"I'd like to see you try." Pluto spat.

Ryuga growls and shouts. "Don't mess with me."

Hikaru rushes to the doorway and looks at an enraged Ryuga battling it out with a laughing Pluto.

"Ryuga…" She whispers walking out of the room to leave them battling. Hikaru runs to the elevator as fast as her feet would carry her. She is being pursued for something that she possesses that is why she must successfully escape her pursuer.

AN: Inspired by my own personal D/H Beauty & Beast IMovie program. I made a video of the following cast members: Dynamis being the Beast, Hikaru (Metal Masters & Metal Fury) being Belle, Madoka as Mrs. Potts and Kenta as Chip. 'Tale as old as time' flashbacks are of Dynamis' ancestor and Hikaru (Metal Fusion) to represent General Kira and Princess Esmeralda romance. Yes, it took me three days to get that IMovie to my likings. Unfortunately I don't have a youtube account. Another note: I think Ryuga is within the beyblade, Nemesis, after he gave his power to Kenta & disappeared without a trace. Ryuga's frozen stance - when receiving the final blow from Nemesis - seems similar to how Hikaru couldn't move when she was going against possessed Ryuga. Ryuga didn't even budge to move at all. Or that star fragment was keeping him alive. Arg. Enough ranting, I'm so annoyed with my analysis thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade Metal series.**

**AN: some scene changes will be straight forward tho.**

Chapter 3: Friendship.

In the streets

Hikaru is running down the street, some visible sweat slides down the side of her face. She closes her eyes to endure the weakness in her knees as they are now starting to feel like jelly. There is a rush of unanswered questions going through her mind - in silence - while she is forcing herself to run.

As Hikaru continues to run nonstop, she collides into someone and they both fall over forward as that person has broken her fall. The person rests their hands on her shoulders. Hikaru shivered at the tender touch.

"Hikaru." A familiar voice said.

Hikaru swiftly opens her violet-shaded eyes to lift up her head to look at her best friend in the whole world. "T-Tsubasa." She said in a mixture of astonishment and relief.

In the WBBA building

"I think I had enough fun for today, Ryuga." Pluto instates raising his hand to receive his ruby-red beyblade into his hand. "You are still too naïve as I now know the full extent of your power."

"What," Ryuga narrows his icy golden gaze as he releases an enraged growl from depth of his throat.

"I bid you farewell." Pluto said with a light chuckle as he retreats to relocate his prized target.

Ryuga swings his arm to catch a flying Metro L-Drago in the palm of his hand. "Coward." Ryuga snarls in between his gridding teeth. He turns around in frustration to make his exit. Ryuga suddenly halts with a master plan in mind. He begins to snicker in triumph as he thinks it is a genius plan that only he the dragon emperor can accomplish. He resumes to find his exit from the WBBA.

In the park

"Hikaru, what's wrong?" Tsubasa said noticing that Hikaru is not her usual cheerful self.

Hikaru doesn't answer as she is sitting on a swing lightly swinging back and forth in a slow motion. Her thoughts cloud her mind in a swirling whirlwind chaos.

"Hikaru," Tsubasa said walking up in front of her to have his shadow over shadow her fragile figure. He feels a hint of guilt build up inside of him.

Tsubasa is not one to pry in one's personal matters. His spy job was just to find information on what the plans were for the entire organization that threated WBBA.

"Hikaru," Tsubasa frowns as he notices Hikaru is ignoring him. He felt bad for this feeling of wanting to pry especially on what Hikaru is worried about. She always tries to remain so strong and this is why he admires her. She is after all his best friend. They always shared information with each other. If only he was her official boyfriend not just her roommate/co-worker/friend.

"Tsubasa, I'm alright." Hikaru said in between soft sobs as tears slide down her cheek. Her head is lowered down so Tsubasa wouldn't see her cry. "No need to worry about me."

Tsubasa's soft golden gazes at Hikaru with great warmth as he shakes his head fondly as he knows her better than anyone else. He kneels down on his knees to look up at her with his soft golden eyes. He grabs hold of her trembling hands in his warm hands as he helps her release them from the steel swing reins that kept the swing up.

Hikaru lifts up her tearful face to look at Tsubasa's soft expression.

"Hikaru, I'm here… with you… for you." Tsubasa spoke with strong emotion in his deep voice as he lightly squeezes her hands in a firm gentle gesture in his hands.

"Tsubasa," Hikaru said feeling extremely speechless of these bottled up feelings while holding onto his hands in hers. Just holding his hands brought her comfort and reassurance that causes her hands to stop from trembling.

'_Tsubasa is my best friend. What is this warm swelling feeling I am having that is growing inside my heart?_' Hikaru thought bewildered as she continues to stare into Tsubasa's golden reassuring and sincere gaze.

Tsubasa lightly releases his hands from hers to softly wipe her tears from her violet-shaded eyes. "Are you ready to head home?"

Hikaru softly nods her head as they – together as roommates - head to their apartment.

In the shadows underneath the trees is a shadowy figure. He snickers in triumph as he has found his target.

**AN: A nice Tsubasa/Hikaru moment if I don't say so myself. I'm building up the equal screen time for my top three pairings for Hikaru. Guessing time. Its guessing time. who is the shadowy figure underneath the tree? Have fun guessing. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade metal series.**

**AN: The guessing game in chapter 3 can be either Pluto or Ryuga. Which ever one you -audience - wants it to be. It was just for fun as it is for a guessing game. No winners. No losers.**

**Special thanks to Andromeda105 for chapter 2 & 3. Also to A.B.D.Y.Z for reviewing chapter 2.**

Chapter 4: a distant memory of romance

During lunch hour on June 1st

After two weeks of not being pursued, Hikaru finally feels like her life has returned to normal. Hikaru is busy walking by the wedding gown store; she stops to glance at the beautiful wedding dresses.

"I wonder if I'll ever become a bride?" She asks rhetorically.

"Of course you will." A deep voice said with a light chuckle.

Hikaru turns her head to look at the person. "You…"

"Princess Esmeralda, if I may remember correctly." Pluto said snorting as he closes his eyes. He leans his back against the brick wall. "For the final battle against Hades/Nemesis, you assisted in lending your strength of the 'earth's powerful ocean' from your precious beyblade, Storm Aquio, didn't you?"

"What if I did? What does it matter now?"

Pluto opens his eyes to turn his head to look at her. "It is your fault –from five years ago – that the darkness failed."

Hikaru felt extremely offended. "I believed in Gingka. I knew he was the only one who could truly defeat Hades/Nemesis."

"Gingka Hagane, eh?"

Hikaru makes a fist in her right hand feeling greatly threated by his presence. Her left arm is protectively wrapped around her chest. "For the record and for your information. It was not just Storm Aquaio."

"Really?" Pluto said curling his lips in amusement.

"It was the will of other beybladers across the entire world that lent their powers to Gingka. They lent their beyblade spirit for a cause to save the world." Hikaru spat before adding. "It was the sheer power of the 'star fragments' of each existing beyblade that combining their powers together finally got rid of Hades/Nemesis."

"Enough of your foolish ranting, Princess Esmeralda." Pluto said holding up his launcher. He rips the cord as his ruby red beyblade flies towards Hikaru.

A lilac beyblade blocks the assault on Hikaru. The two beyblades spin in stand-off-ish showdown.

Pluto snares as he tilts his head towards the shadows of an ally.

An ice-glaring Dynamis walks out of the shadows. "I knew you'd come for her, Pluto. The stars and heavens predicted this would happen." He said walking towards Hikaru. "They predicted that you would seek out the reincarnation's spirit of the 'Chosen Cosmos Princess of Gaea, Princess Esmeralda', to revive Hades/Nemesis from its prison."

Pluto narrows his perceive gaze in an equal narrowing glare from Dynamis. They silently glare at each other as their beyblades lightly clash with one another; neither of them backing down from the fight. Their beyblades are of equal strength and stamina.

Dynamis comes to stand in front of a bewildered Hikaru with his left hand stretched to defend her with his life. Hikaru gasps seeing an image – above Dynamis – of a white-cloaked knight in garments of dusty gold. _'This feels familiar.'_ Hikaru thought in wonder. _'Why is Dynamis here to defend me? We never did talk once.'_

"I have no time to play with you, Dynamis." Pluto snorted bending forward to pick up his ruby red beyblade. He refocuses his gaze on Hikaru. "I will return for you, Princess Esmeralda." Pluto vows as he retreats for now. He leaps high enough to leap onto the bridge above them.

Dynamis raises his hand to catch his lilac beyblade, Jade Jupiter, in the palm of his right hand. As he turns around to come face-to-face with Hikaru, Dynamis gasps in shock. He suddenly sees a slight image – behind Hikaru – of a beautiful young woman with waist-length cerulean hair in a turquoise silk dress. The beautiful woman warmly smiles at him as she silently mouths a name.

Dynamis' heart skips a beat as he senses his past self-wavering just above him to a time when he was Zeus' right-hand warrior alongside four other warriors. He could feel a strong bond between his past self and this young mysterious beauty before him. _'Was my past self in love with her?_ Dynamis silently wonders to himself.

Dynamis uses all his willpower to restrain himself from wrapping his arms around Hikaru in an endearing embrace of finally being reunited again after centuries apart.

"My name is Dynamis. I'll offer to escort you to where you need to go."

"Thank you, Dynamis." Hikaru said with a warm smile on her face that nearly took Dynamis' breath away. "I appreciate your concern and rescue. My name is Hikaru Hasama."

"I've heard your name spoken quite a few times before the battle against Hades/Nemesis five years ago. I have come to memorize such a lovely name such as yours." He said before he could think out his words. Dynamis covers his mouth as he regrets what he has just said to her. He feels some rosy colour touch his cheeks.

Hikaru lightly giggles at seeing the shy guardian act so strangely towards her. "I'm really happy, Dynamis, that you remember my name."

"M-Me too." Dynamis said in agreement as he lowers his hands from his lips and shyly smiles at Hikaru.

As they are walking towards a sidewalk, Dynamis casually grabs hold of her hand in his. Both Dynamis and Hikaru gasp while they hold hands together. A couple of flashbacks occur of a love romance between the heiress, Princess Esmeralda and the right-man knight, General Kira regarding their romantic relationship.

Flashbacks:

1st

_The young beautiful heiress, Princess Esmeralda, is casually picking some daisies from inside her floral garden. She is singing a heartfelt song totally unaware of her audience. General Kira is leaning against the palace walls secretly watching Princess Esmeralda from afar in the shadows from the closed-up palace gates._

_2__nd_

"_Hold me, General Kira." Esmeralda demands as she rests her head down on his chest where she could hear his heart beating. "Hold me, please."_

_Kira frowns, as he wraps his sturdy arms around her waist in a heartfelt embrace._

"_I love you, Kira." Esmeralda said with a hint of rosiness to her cheeks. "I truly do love you, Kira." A bashful Esmeralda admits closing her violet-shaded eyes._

"_Princess Esmeralda." Kira said with a soft breathless expression. He cups her chin his hand to lift her face to look deep into his sapphire eyes._

After the flashback, Dynamis and Hikaru release their hands from one another to disconnect with the other. There is an awkward silence between them as they both cross the busy street to the other side of the street.

Hikaru casually combs her fingers through her cerulean hair as she combs the strand behind her ear. "I guess seeing all that. You could be my knight-in-shining armor."

Dynamis closes his eyes lightly in thoughtfulness. "I'll take that as a comment." He said before adding. "No matter where the time or place. I'll always be here to protect you, my Princess Cosmos."

Inside the apartment

That evening after supper with her roommate, Tsubasa, Hikaru retires to her bedroom early instead of watching a movie. She yawns crawling into her bed to lightly close her eyes.

The window starts to shatter; Hikaru tries in vain to ignore the noise as she is very unconcerned of the wind blowing.

The window blows open, alerting Hikaru as she sits up on her bed. She gasps at the figure in front of her. He is standing just at her windowsill.

"Greetings Princess Esmeralda, I told you that I would be back for you." Pluto lightly laughs at his frighten target. "You're a very naughty girl." He said shaking his pointer finger at her in a coy display.

Hikaru throws her pillow at him.

Pluto catches the pillow in his right hand and says to her. "Tsk. Naughty girl wanting to play before bedtime."

Hikaru grabs a stuffed teddy bear on her lamp stand to throw at him. "Get out of my room."

Pluto slaps the stuffed teddy bear to the side. "Really? Is this any way for a princess to act when she receives guests?"

"You're no guest. Just a p…"

Pluto stands up from the windowsill and walks up towards her.

Hikaru takes a few steps back until she is against her door. She motions her left hand trying to find the knob.

"Really, Princess Esmeralda." Pluto said in disbelief of her behavior. He pins his hands on the door - on the both sides of her head – blocking her escape. "No where to run now. No way to evade me. No one to save you either." Pluto snickers looking down at her in triumph. "It is time for you to fulfill your role in destiny, Princess Esmeralda. I'm here to guide you down that righteous pathway to the abyss." He lightly chuckles allowing his ruby-red beyblade leak out a mist of darkness that starts to engulf Hikaru.

_Someone… Anyone, help me._ Hikaru pleads in the depth of her thoughts.

"How foolish of you to even think that you could evade me forever. You are the Chosen Cosmos Princess of Gaea, Princess Esmeralda. As far as that idiot fortune teller, Dynamis, believes." He said leaning down his head towards her ear.

Hikaru closes her eyes in agony of having him so close to – literally invading - her personal space.

"Your pure spirit of light will now belong to Nemesis." Pluto whispers into her ear as he lightly brushes his lips on her cheek to lightly kiss her cheek. He enjoys seeing Hikaru winch in sheer rejection him of his minor attempts.

Hikaru shivers underneath the massive engulfing darkness surround her entire body and the chilling sinful kiss that Pluto just gave to her on her right cheek that left her right cheek stained with pollution.

Pluto smirks as he leans back to cup her chin in between his fingers. He liked to see his targets extremely helpless and powerless. This is a true victory for him.

_'M-My energy is fading and fast. I'm going to pass out. He has such terrifying dark energy…'_ An overwhelmed Hikaru faints into unconsciousness. Soon after she faints, Hikaru is encased in a turquoise crystallized gem.

"How very sad. This princess didn't even put up a good decent fight." Pluto frowns looking at his new-founded captive in a crystalized gem. He lightly taps on the glass to make sure she's unconscious. "The Chosen Cosmos Princess of Gaea's eternal light, Princess Esmeralda is finally within my grasps. Soon, her pure light spirit will make a gateway for Hades/Nemesis to return." He lightly laughs, as he didn't want to alert Hikaru's roommate, Tsubasa, outside in the living room watching television. Pluto allows his hand to slide down the glass prison that held Hikaru. "You belong to me now, Princess Esmeralda."

**AN: As much as I love this couple D/H. I can always pair them up in one-shots. This is the only D/H moment in this entire story. I plan to make this story about eight chapters. I'm done with chapters 4 & 5 within three day limit. I'm ****going to think about chapter six, seven and eight events on how i'm going to improve the chosen pairing for the ending. A race for Tsubasa/Hikaru & Ryuga/Hikaru is now in session. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade Metal series.**

**AN: As a special treat to my readers. I'll add this chapter 5. Chapter 6-8, you'll just have to be patient until they are posted. Please review for chapter 4 & chapter 5 ****separately though. I would really appreciate it.**

Chapter 5: a bond between us.

"You're pure spirit will soon belong to Nemesis alone, Princess Esmeralda." Pluto said remembering the frighten expressing of Hikaru's scream of agony before she is finally encased inside a turquoise crystallized gem.

Pluto folds his arms across his chest as he is standing in front the crystallized gem with the princess encased inside. "It is here where you will lay dormant for all time, Princess Esmeralda. I finally achieved in getting my target. The last piece of the puzzle is finally complete. Now Hades/Nemesis will rule the entire world. Soon the world known as Earth will be covered in a blanket of pure darkness –once again - for all eternity." Pluto proclaims with a fit of laughs of triumph.

A cyan orb leaves an unconscious Hikaru's lifeless body to float towards the awaiting Pluto. Pluto stretches out his hand towards the approaching floating orb. His left hand receives the cyan orb. "With this orb in my hand, Nemesis will arise again." Pluto said with a wide devilish grin as he walks towards a pure black spinning beyblade. "Arise Hades/Nemesis once again." He said holding up the cyan orb in the palm of his hand.

There is a flash of flames that knock the cyan orb from Pluto's hand. Ryuga casually steps out of the shadows of a deep cavern. He snickers in great pride and triumph at the bewildered Pluto. "I'll be taking hold of this." He said as his beyblade, Metro L-Drago, absorbs the cyan orb into the beyblade. He laughs in victory as he makes his retreat into the depth of the cavern knowing full well that without the cyan orb, Hades/Nemesis cannot be revived.

"RYUGA!" Pluto shouts in a furry fit of unspeakable curses as the cavern is collapsing all around him.

Within the beyblade

"Princess Esmeralda… Princess Esmeralda, wake up." A deep firm voice said. Hikaru's eyelids briefly flinch for a second, as they remain closed. "Chosen Princess of Gaea. It is time to awaken." The deep voice repeats.

Hikaru's eyelids briefly flinch a second time as she slowly manages to open her violet-shaded eyes. She gasps as a blanket of darkness surrounds her. "W-Where… Where am I?" Hikaru asks turning her head left to right.

"I'm very relived to see that you are all right, Princess Esmeralda." The voice said in great relief from behind her. Hikaru twirls around and opens her mouth wide. It is Metro L-Drago, Ryuga's beyblade. Her lips begin to quiver in great fear as her hands start to tremble.

"Yes, Chosen Princess of Gaea's eternal light. Ryuga, the proclaimed Dragon Emperor, is beyblade I am." The flaming dragon said as he circles around a confused Hikaru.

"Why are people referring to me as 'Princess Esmeralda'?" Hikaru asks looking at the fire dragon that is circling its body around her fragile figure. "The only Esmeralda that I know is my mother. M-My… My name is Hikaru Hasama. I'm not a 'Princess of Gaea'." Hikaru said firmly.

"I understand your confusion in all this. Your mother, Esmeralda, wanted to make sure that she sheltered you from Hades'/Nemesis' is knowledge of your existence."

Hikaru sidelong glances at the dragon.

"Your mother decided to go against tradition and name you 'Hikaru Hasama'. Truth is that Hades/Nemesis needs to engulf the 'earth's precious emerald'."

"… And I'm this 'precious emerald'. Is that what you're saying?"

"Yes. In order to achieve destruction to a world, the pure darkness must absorb the pure light guarding that world realm. That is when the world realm will sleep in an eternal abyss of darkness." Metro L-Drago explains to Hikaru of her true role. "It is a hidden 'princess of light' chosen by fate from the world realm that she secretly guards the world realm. It is custom for the chosen princess of light to not be aware of her role or know of her role. The 'princess of light' is, however, totally afraid of pure darkness when confronted by it."

Hikaru sidelong glances away from the dragon to lower her gaze. She curls a fist in her ghostly hand. "…Am I the reincarnation of the formal Princess Esmeralda, Zeus' daughter?"

"Perhaps," Metro L-Drago said looking at Hikaru with a sincere gaze. "What do you think? Do you think her spirit is within you?"

"I-I don't know." Hikaru shook her head in disbelief. "I only saw a few images when I was around Dynamis."

Metro L-Drago leans his head against Hikaru's chest. Hikaru looks down at the dragon's head. The burning flames didn't burn her. She rests her hand on the orange dragon's head. There is a soft smile on her pretty face.

"Your pure spirit that Hades/Nemesis desires must remain out of his react." Metro L-Drago said.

"Wait… I'm a spirit." Hikaru said nearly panicking.

"It was the only way to rescue you. I had to absorb your cyan orb that held your spirit." Metro L-Drago said. "It was the only way to save you that I could do. You once dwelled within this beyblade. That bonded me to you, Princess Esmeralda." Metro L-Drago explains to Hikaru.

Hikaru frowns knowing that she is now a captive of Ryuga's again. Something she never wanted to happen to her managed to happen to her again. She is at the mercy of Ryuga and where Ryuga goes she'll be there –by his side – as she is now within his beyblade for a second time since Battle Bladers.

"Tsubasa…" Hikaru whispers as she thought of her very best friend.

In the apartment

"Hikaru," Tsubasa whispers looking out the window. He places his hand on the window to look at the town in the far distance. The sunrise has a pinkish glow. "Where are you, Hikaru?" Tsubasa asks with a frown on his handsome face.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade Metal series.**

Chapter 6: Eagle vs. Dragon

In the park

Tsubasa is walking around the park in high hopes to find Hikaru. He stops in alert as he sees a young man in a cloak before him.

"Are you looking for Hikaru Hasama?"

"Yes. How do you know I'm looking for her?"

"Her body is right here in front of me." The cloaked figure said motioning his hand to a motionless Hikaru lying on the grass.

"Hikaru," Tsubasa said in relief as he rushes to her lifeless body. He bends down to hold her in his arms. "Hikaru. Hikaru, wake up. It's me, Tsubasa."

"She is not alive."

Tsubasa eyes widen in fear as he feels a ton of bricks pile on top of him. "Is she… W-Who would do such a thing?"

"Are you sure you want to know?"

Tsubasa lifts up his head revealing his icy golden gaze. He held Hikaru's lifeless body in his arms, protectively and possessively. "Yes. Who done this to Hikaru?"

The cloaked figure's muffled chuckles are barely heard. "His name is Ryuga."

"R-Ryuga…" Tsubasa said in surprise. He begins to growl in between his clenched teeth as his eyes narrow for vengeance. "Ryuga, you dare hurt her, again when she has done nothing to you."

The cloaked figure approaches above him. "Her cyan orb must be returned to her body by sunset tomorrow. Or she will cease to exist."

"I-I understand." Tsubasa said looking down at the sleeping-like Hikaru in his arms. His eyes sparkle in sadness as he looks at her. He lowers his head down to lightly kiss her cold forehead. "Hikaru, I'm coming to rescue you from that tyrant. I was so wrong about him being a good guy."

Pluto slyly snickers in sheer pride as he has a puppet to do his bidding.

Within the sandy desert

Ryuga is walking on foot through a sandy desert, his white jacket flaps against his back. "Hey, girl. You mind telling me what the deal is with Pluto. Is he some boyfriend you broke up with?"

Hikaru ignores him. She curls her legs to her chest as her spirit is floating above Ryuga's physical body.

"I don't get why you are so special." Ryuga snorts sidelong glancing over his shoulder to look at the ghostly girl floating behind him.

Hikaru closes her eyes to ignore him.

"You're absolutely nothing."

"I could say the same for you, you heartless tyrant." Hikaru spat in anger.

Ryuga snickers. "So she's not just a floating ghost after all. She can also speak."

Hikaru pouts her face in frustration at Ryuga's back. _'Why did this tyrant have to be the one to absorb my cyan orb?'_

"You should be grateful to me, _Princess Esmeralda_." Ryuga said turning around to mock bow to her. Hikaru felt extremely insulted for his sheer boldness. Ryuga laughs loudly. "There is only one chosen rightful ruler and that is me, The Dragon Emperor. Me, alone."

Hikaru narrows her eyes in annoyance. "Why did you save me?"

"No reason." Ryuga said shrugging his shoulders. "I had nothing better to do at the time."

Hikaru arches her eyebrow while still floating behind him. "Somehow, you are so unbelievable with that response. You had some motive. I just don't know what motive it is yet."

"Maybe, I have feelings for you, _Princess Esmeralda_. After all, I did have you once inside my Lighting L-Drago. Remember that time long ago?" Ryuga snorts in a fit of chuckles after seeing the disgusted expression on Hikaru's face.

"I highly doubt that is the case, Ryuga." Hikaru said angrily at him. Ryuga has been continuously insulting her since yesterday ever since she has been absorbed into his beyblade. "I hold no such feelings for such a tyrant like you. I never will."

"Really now?" Ryuga said uninterested in her more than ever. "I'm relieved to hear that. I also have no such feelings for a third rate beyblader such as yourself."

"How dare you." Hikaru shouts swinging her hand intending to slap Ryuga across the face. It is in vain though as her ghostly hand goes right through Ryuga's face.

"Oh, was that supposed to hurt me?" Ryuga asks with a loud triumph laugh.

"When I regain my body back. I'm so going to slap you, Ryuga." Hikaru vows, as she has a ghostly fist in her hand. "Never mind about slapping your face. I'll punch your face in with my fist."

"Says the third rate blader who quit beyblading right after she lost to me." Ryuga said resting his right hand on his right hip. He tilts his head upwards to look at the ghostly girl floating above him. He smirks in confidence.

Hikaru's eyes widen in be-wilderness by his sheer continuously insults. "I-I'm not a third rate blader." Hikaru shouts closing her eyes.

"Really," Ryuga snickers at her with amusement. "Then, convince me to take your words seriously, _Princess Esmeralda_. As a third rate blader, challenge me to redeem yourself in my eyes. After we get you your physical body back."

Hikaru looks at Ryuga in awe. _'Maybe he's not such a bad & evil guy as I originally thought.'_

As Ryuga enters into a town, there is a dark purple beyblade that flies by him. Ryuga stops in his tracks to raise his head to the sun's glare. He narrows his eyes as he sees a figure leaping into the sun rays intending to blind his sight. "Tsk. What a show-off." Ryuga said unimpressed as his challenger came down to land in front of him.

"Tsubasa." Hikaru said in relief even though she is a ghost and Tsubasa is unable to see her.

"Ryuga." Tsubasa said in an even glare aiming at Ryuga. "I'm going to stop you, you hear me."

Ryuga raises his chin upwards. "I'd like to see you try." He coaxes proudly. "You're absolutely nothing. Get lost, Tsubasa."

"No." Tsubasa said swinging his left arm. "I'm here to rescue Hikaru from your grasps."

Hikaru gasps raising her hand to her chest. "Tsubasa."

Ryuga snickers proudly looking at Tsubasa with eagerness. "You love her that much that you would risk your life for her?"

Tsubasa doesn't answer.

Hikaru looks from Ryuga to Tsubasa. Back and forth as the two guys are staring each other down.

"Those feelings are only for her ears alone, Ryuga." Tsubasa said aggressively.

"Okay, Tsubasa. Don't blame me after I win." Ryuga said tossing his Metro L-Drago to the floor with his hand.

"I won't lose, Ryuga." Tsubasa swings his left arm to attack. The beyblade leaps high into the air. "Fly high, Eagle. Shining Tornado Buster." He orders looking at Ryuga. _'He definitely has some screws loose. I won't fall for that trick of attacking him head-on. I'll attack from the skies in one swift blow.'_

Ryuga grins in triumph as he sees the dark purple beyblade coming downwards in smashing down angle. "I'm slightly impressed. Only slightly, Tsubasa." Ryuga said looking at his opponent. "I'm done playing with you, Tsubasa. L-Drago Destructor." He shouts as his orange dragon appears to conflict with the bald eagle.

Both Ryuga and Tsubasa yell at the top of their lungs to gain the upper hand. Their beyblades clash in a powerful windy explosion.

Hikaru keeps one eyes open feeling the strong winds. As the smoke clears the two beyblades are still spinning.

"I won't lose to the likes of you." Tsubasa said with weary knees that tremble beneath him. "I know what kind of darkness you are capable of. I won't let you harm Hikaru."

"Nonsense. I've gone through living in a world of complete utter darkness. How can you truly understand the meaning of darkness?" Ryuga shouts loudly as he is fired up with an orange flame surrounding his body.

_'Ryuga…'_ Hikaru thought looking at him in pity. She gasps as she comes to an understanding of what Ryuga is about to do to Tsubasa. "Ryuga, stop this." A hurtful Hikaru shouts in worry as she is behind him.

Ryuya pauses for a moment of his attack. He narrows his eyes at the sad expression on the cerulean-haired girl's face.

"Please, Ryuga." Hikaru pleads behind him. "Don't hurt him. He's my best friend. I don't want to see him get more hurt. I beg of you."

Ryuga growls as he ice-glares at a weary Tsubasa in front of him. "You've wasted enough of my time, Tsubasa. Keep this in mind. You cannot blindly challenge the Dragon Emperor." He said to Tsubasa knocking the dark purple beyblade to a wall by pinning the dark purple beyblade down with his black beyblade.

An over-whelmed Tsubasa groans painfully as he collapses forward to his hands and knees with his head lowered. He could hear Ryuga's triumph laugh in the back around as he heard footsteps walk away. "Hikaru, I'm so sorry. I wasn't strong enough to save you from him."

_'Tsubasa,'_ Hikaru said looking at her best friend as she is floating behind Ryuga. She didn't want to leave Tsubasa like this. She wanted to stay and stand by his side. _'I'll come home soon. Just wait for me, Tsubasa.'_ She silently vows as this is the last image of him she'll be able to see until she regain her physical form.

Ryuga and Hikaru don't talk for a long while. Ryuga crosses on some stones in the river.

"Ryuga," Hikaru starts as she is floating behind him.

Ryuga doesn't acknowledge her.

"Ryuga, thank you for sparing Tsubasa." Hikaru said in relief.

"Tsk. Even as a ghost. You're so annoying." Ryuga told her in harsh tone as he jumps down one rock and then walks up towards a cliff. After reaching the top of the cliff, Ryuga jumps into a narrow pathway to continue his walk.

Hikaru lightly giggles at the awkward commitment. _'He always tries to act all tough. I guess that is what happens when darkness lives inside one's heart.'_

Ryuga stops in his footprints. "Next time, don't you ever get in my way, again." He said lifting his head up to look her straight in her eyes with his icy gaze.

Hikaru alternates her eyes from looking straight at him. "I understand, Ryuga." She replies meekly.

Ryuga resumes his walking pace towards their destination to find Hikaru's physical body. "The sooner I find your physical body. The sooner I can be rid of you."

"Then, why did you absorb my cyan orb?" Hikaru asks in desperation of knowing his reasons while floating above him. "Did you absorb my cyan orb because it has something to do with Hades/Nemesis is revival? Is that why, Ryuga?"

Ryuga doesn't answer her as he continues on a difficult pathway that only he would be crazy enough to take.

_'Could he have token it because he knows that Pluto wants me to revive Hades/Nemesis? Is that why he absorbed my cyan orb? Did he want to prevent that from happening?'_ Hikaru wondered to herself as she watches his back facing her. _'Nah, that makes him sound way too noble. He is after all… a tyrant… I think that is what he still is.'_ She starts to reconsider her own personal misjudgments and misunderstands of the proud proclaimed Dragon Emperor.

**AN: This is my first attempt for a Ryuga/Hikaru. Hopefully, I kept them both in respectable characters. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade Metal series.**

**AN: Special thanks to readers: **

**A.B.D.Y.Z**

**Desert Rose 111**

**Andromeda 105**

Chapter 7

Inside the park

"Ryuga, look." Hikaru said floating forward. She points with her ghostly finger. "My body is just underneath that tree."

Ryuga doesn't say anything as he casually walks towards the tree with a floating Hikaru. He silently glances at Hikaru's joyful expression of finally being reunited with her lifeless body. "Hurry up." Ryuga said stopping in his tracks to look up at the starry sky above him. He places his hand on his hip.

As Hikaru continues her destination, her ghostly form starts to transform into a cyan orb.

A flash of a ruby red beyblade swiftly flies past Ryuga and absorbs the cyan orb. It flies back to Pluto's awaiting hand. "I knew if I left you two alone for a while. You'd come looking for her body. So predictable."

"You…" Ryuga sneers, swinging out his launcher and beyblade. "How dare you, punk."

"This hidden princess is a vessel of pure light. I need her more than you do." Pluto said in a coy voice with a few light chuckles. "Thank you very much for this great and glorious gift, Ryuga." He said, retreating with a wave of his hand.

"Hah… Coward. I'll defeat him soon enough." Ryuga said lowering his head down to look at Hikaru's lifeless body leaning against the tree trunk. A hint of guilt engulfs his insides. "Tsk. Even when she is finally gone, she is still so very annoying to me. What a nuisance she has come to be."

Inside the cavern

Pluto rips his cord to release his ruby red beyblade to spin next to the black one. The cyan orb transfers from the ruby red beyblade to the black one. The ground quakes and cracks open. A dark hand grabs hold of the soil ground.

"Welcome back, Master Rago." Pluto said with a magnificent bow.

"Pluto. How long have I been gone?"

"Five years, Master Rago."

"Five long years." Rago said squeezing a fist in his hand. "They will pay for doing this to me."

"Yes." Pluto agrees eagerly.

There is a huge explosion above them. They both simultaneously lift their heads up to look at a shadowy figure. Ryuga steps out and leaps in the air to land in front of them.

"Ah. So, you did manage to escape from Nemesis after all?" Rago said in sheer amusement at his rival.

"Hah. Don't be ridiculous. Of course, I have." Ryuga said raising his launcher with his beyblade there.

"Why are you challenging me?" Rago asks unamused. "I won last time."

"No reason." Ryuga said shrugging his shoulders. "I just want a worthy battle."

Pluto lightly chuckles. "Is it about the chosen princess of light?"

"Light. Darkness. What's the difference?" Ryuga snorts with a confident smirk. "I just want to bey battle to prove who is the true ruler. It is I, Ryuga, the Dragon Emperor."

Rago snorts amused with his eyes closed. "You, Ryuga, have not changed a bit."

Ryuga's smirk widens. "I've changed plenty."

"I see." Rago said swiftly opening his eyes and pulling out his own launcher with his beyblade. "We'll see just how much you've changed, Ryuga."

"How dare you." Ryuga said in between his teeth. "Don't get ahead of yourself."

"Same goes for you, Ryuga." Rago said in between his teeth.

"Let it rip." Ryuga and Rago shout as they rip their cords releasing their beyblades.

Pluto smiles deviously as he also rips his cord to his launcher to release his ruby red beyblade to help defeat Ryuga. A lilac beyblade prevents him from achieving his goal. "Dynamis."

"I'll fight to save Princess Esmeralda. That is the advice given to me by the Heavens." Dynamis said walking up to stand next to Ryuga.

"Get lost. I can handle them myself." Ryuga orders in anguish.

"I'm not here because of you." Dynamis said with an icy gaze at Ryuga. "I'm only here to save Princess Esmeralda from that darkness they are making her endure."

"Such nonsense chivalry you speak." Ryuga comments Dynamis. "Whatever." He said as he begins to focus more on his bey battle with Rago. "Just don't get in my way. You hear me?"

Dynamis coldly nods his head in agreement as he now focuses on his battle with Pluto.

"This seems fair enough. It is a duel battle over who will have the princess of light, Princess Esmeralda." Pluto said raising his hand upwards against his chest.

Dynamis gasps seeing a cyan orb within Pluto's ribcage. "Princess Esmeralda." He whispers underneath his breath.

Inside the darkness of abyss

Hikaru is sitting inside the darkness. Her once lively violet-shaded eye pupils are now widely darkened to reveal the lack of shine in her eyes. "Who… Who am I?"

Hikaru can hear distant screams and distant noises. All of her precious memories are scattered and lost to her memory of who she is. Her pure light is slowly fading away into pure darkness.

A flash of orange light barely catches her darkened lifeless eyes. Some white angelic feathers flutter around her body. Hikaru holds out her hands to catch a single feather in her palms. Hikaru sees a blurry image of a young man wearing an armor of dusty gold and a white cloak. His hair is purplish-gray. Her lips silently mouth a name of a distant past. The feather flutters away from her palms.

There is a loud dragon roar in the distant; Hikaru gasps lifting her head to look at the distant orange glowing orb. She blinks her eyes to see the fiery orange dragon fly towards her. It roars one last time in an attempt to reach out to her.

"P-Princess… Princess Esmeralda." Hikaru spoke as she starts to have a flow of memories return to her memory. She gasps seeing a bunch of memories fly into her body. Those are memories of her mother (Esmeralda), Tsubasa, Dynamis (General Kira), Ryuga, WBBA, and all her other treasured memories of her friends and family.

Flashback memory begins:

_General Kira (Dynamis' past self) and Princess Esmeralda (Hikaru's past self) are holding hands in a symbol of their eternal and undying love for each other against the all-powerful Hades' shadow overshadowing them._

_Their beyblades are continuously spinning in sync; one is lilac, Jade Jupiter, & the other is turquoise, Storm Aquio. The heavens and oceans bond together to protect the middle realm where civilianization exists. _

Flashback memory ends:

"It is a hopeful love in one's heart that creates a pathway of shining light within darkness." Hikaru said in realization. Her beyblade, Storm Aquio, suddenly appears in front of her face. She catches the beyblade in her palms. Her violet-shaded eyes soften in relief to have her beyblade in her hands. She pulls out a launcher from her side and locks Storm Aquio into it.

"My old friend, Storm Aquio. I missed you." She said having her hand on a cord. "Please lead a pathway of light through the endless abyss of darkness. Let's go home. They are all waiting." She said holding up her launcher and letting it rip. "Storm Aquio." She shouts at the top of her lungs.

Storm Aquio spins gloriously and magnificently as if it was in a ballet. The turquoise beyblade creates a glittering and sparkling river-like pathway through the darkness for Hikaru to follow.

"Thank you. Thank you, Storm Aquio." Hikaru said running for an escape from the abyss of darkness. Her body begins to glow a cyan color as she reaches her destination.

Inside the cavern

Pluto bends forward as a cyan orb shoots out from his rib cage like a shooting star passing by Dynamis and Ryuga. They both smile in relief as they both silently call back their beyblades to their hands and make their retreat.

The cavern begins to tremble and collapse. Both Pluto and Rago fall into an eternal abyss. This eternal abyss is an entity realm known as the 'Light of Gaea'. Hikaru Hasama, the chosen princess of light, has left behind a trail of sparkling dust in her wake. She has casted this sealing spell to keep these evildoers from arising ever again because now they are trapped within light magic instead of dark magic.

Inside Hikaru's room

Hikaru swiftly flutters her eyes open. She turns her head to see Tsubasa peeling an apple. Her violet-shaded eyes begin to water in great relief. As she motions her stiff body to sit up, Tsubasa lifts up his head in alertness.

"Hikaru," Tsubasa said in disbelief. His golden-brownish eyes glitter in relief.

"Hey, Tsubasa." Hikaru said with a warm smile on her lovely face.

"Hikaru, you're all right." Tsubasa said hugging her in his arms. "I was so worried."

"Tsubasa." Hikaru softly whispers as she returns the hug.

Outside the collapsed cavern

"Princess Esmeralda," Dynamis said with a hurtful expression on his handsome face. "Whatever happiness you choose. I'll always be there to protect you. No matter the timeline or place. My love for you is eternally forever." He said raising his head up to look at the baby blue skies above him.

Ryuga has a small triumph smile on his lips. "I'm the Dragon Emperor. I don't need nonsense feelings." He said casually brushing off the unnecessary feelings. Ryuga silently walks away from Dynamis.

Dynamis silently stares at Ryuga's back until he is out of his sight.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade Metal series.**

**AN: Special thanks to readers:**

**A.B.D.Y.Z**

**Desert Rose 111**

**Andromeda 105**

Chapter 8

There is a soft windy breeze as two figures are standing in front of the other. Hikaru Hasama casually walks up towards Ryuga. Her violet eyes full of sincerity. "Ryuga," She said stopping in her tracks. "I falsely misjudged you as being a tyrant. I was arrogant and stubborn-minded." She lowers her eyes from looking into his eyes. "I even didn't want to believe that you could have some goodness in you."

Ryuga closes his eyes annoyed with her nonsense ranting. "Are you finished, girl?"

Hikaru gasps lifting her head up to look at him in shock. The soft wind plays with her cerulean hair.

"I have important business to attend to, you know. I don't have time for nonsense confessions." He told her bluntly as he turns his back to her. "I don't really care what people think of me. I'm the Dragon Emperor. I stand alone."

"Wait." Hikaru shouts running up behind him.

Ryuga doesn't move as he feels her trembling hands grip the sides of his black shirt. She lowers her forehead down on his back against his white jacket.

"Please wait." Hikaru pleads, squeezing her grip on his shirt more firmly. "I'm really sorry that I always called you a tyrant. That was before I found out that you had to deal with being in complete utter darkness."

Ryuga doesn't answer as he silently listens to her.

"The time we spent together… It has slowly changed my formal personal point-of-view on you to a complete comprehension of who you really are." Hikaru pauses licking her lips anxiously. "I've come to admire you for your own free-will."

"Whatever. I heard enough nonsense to last me a life time." He said bluntly walking away from her.

"Ryuga, it's the truth. My feelings are sincere and honest." Hikaru shouts desperately as she lowers her head down to hide her tears that slowly fall from her eyes and slidedown her cheeks. "I'm really sorry for always jumping to conclusions and always misjudging you. I truly am."

There are footsteps sounds coming closer to her. Hikaru opens her violet eyes to see his footwear. Slowly she lifts up her head to see Ryuga standing in front of her.

Ryuga's golden gaze softens to a shimmering glow as he looks down at the tearful stained girl. He cups Hikaru's chin in his sturdy left hand and he tilts her face upwards to share an intense eye contact. "Why are you so annoying to me, girl? You made me do something foolish, again." He said bluntly as he pulls her chin closer to him.

Hikaru's lips quiver feeling the warmth of his breath touch her wet lips. It is a mixture of a chilling sensation and excitement bliss for her. She silently watches him lean forward to her.

As their lips finally connect in an affectionate kiss, Ryuga and Hikaru close their eyes simultaneously.

Ryuga trails his right hand behind her back and his left hand on her hip just underneath her alluring curves that he is eager to explore later.

Hikaru trails her fingers to rest on his muscular abdomen that she is equally eager to explore later.

**THE END...**

**AN: I thought it was a nice ending for a Ryuga/Hikaru story. I tried to keep them both in character as they have hardly any screen time in the anime. Besides, I really enjoyed making this a Ryuga/Hikaru story even though I included Dynamis/Hikaru & Tsubasa/Hikaru. I have achieved my short-term goal in writing a story about Ryuga/Hikaru. Sorry for the shortness of chapters as I had a lack of ideas and had to keep the events going. **


End file.
